


.careful what you wish for

by AkaToMidori



Series: My two best friends [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Nino is at his wit's end because his two best friends fight all the time.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: My two best friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	.careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 17_  
>  “I never meant to come between you and him.”

The next day, Nino walked home from work wanting for nothing more than a bath and a well-deserved night of gaming. He stomped inside tiredly, dragging his feet to the kitchen. 

When he got in, he found Aiba with his hands around Sho’s collar as he was pushing him against the wall. Sho whimpered for a second and then he noticed Nino, and his eyes widened, making Aiba turn too. 

“What are you doing?” Nino said, shocked. 

“Nino, we can explain—” Sho said, pushing Aiba away. 

“I understand that you two don’t like each other, but fighting!? Really!?” 

Sho looked at Aiba, and then back at Nino, but kept silent. Nino looked at his roommate, demanding an explanation with his gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” Aiba said, not sounding sorry at all. “He just drives me crazy,” he said, looking at Sho. 

“Whatever it is, just fix it,” Nino said, tiredly. “You’re adults, aren’t you?” 

And with that, he walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

“They’re so childish,” Nino complained, stealing a fry from Jun’s plate. 

Jun looked at him with a cold gaze, but that didn’t deter him from reaching out to take another one. 

“If it’s such a big problem, Sakurai-kun can sleep at mine,” Jun said, slapping Nino’s hand away when it got closer to his croquette. “Stop stealing my food, you imp.” 

Nino flipped him off, which gained him another angry stare. “You and Sho-chan would probably be at each other’s throat too.” He laughed at the thought. “Have you ever seen his room?” 

Jun dipped his croquette in sauce. “I haven’t. What about it?” 

“It’s a real mess,” Nino said, leaning closer. “I’m serious, there’s clothes everywhere, documents, letters, magazines. He leaves everything laying around.” He lifted his eyebrows. “Now, he’s a proper guest so he’s not that bad at our house, but he still leaves stuff around. He can’t help it. Imagine living with someone like that.” Jun shivered at the thought and Nino pointed a finger at him. “Exactly. You two wouldn’t last one minute together, I’m telling you. At least I’m there to keep him and Aiba from killing each other.” 

Jun looked at him intensely. “Why do you care so much that they get along anyway? If they don’t like each other, why not just let them be?” 

Nino dismissed the question with a shrug. 

“You know they’re still going to be your friends even if they’re not friends, right?” 

Nino reached out to get another fry. 

“Of course I know.” He looked away. “I just wish they’d get over whatever it is that makes them hate each other, I guess.” 

Jun nodded slowly and got back to his food. 

“You know what they say,” he said, grabbing his croquette with his chopsticks. “Be careful what you wish for.” 

That night, Nino woke up earlier than usual for his bathroom break. 

He walked out of his bedroom yawning like he always did, but stopped in his track when he heard two voices whispering, followed by the sound of Aiba’s giggle. 

He rolled his eyes. Did Aiba bring someone home in the middle of the night? He knew that Aiba had an active sex life, but he would usually tell Nino when he brought someone home so he didn’t risk running into a total stranger by accident. He also couldn’t believe he would have a one night stand _now_ when Sho was sleeping just a few meters from his bedroom and could probably hear everything. 

Trying to distract himself so he wouldn’t hear his friend, he approached the bathroom carefully, trying not to make much noise. He had just entered the bathroom when he heard it. 

_“Faster, Sho-chan.”_

Nino stopped dead as he heard more noises come from his friend’s room. What did Aiba just say? 

_“He’s gonna hear you if you don’t lower your voice, Masaki.”_

All the thoughts in Nino’s head disappeared. There was no doubt in his mind that he had just heard Sho’s voice. But it made no sense. It made absolutely no sense that his two best friends, who despised each other, would be having sex… right? 

That realization dawned on him suddenly: he was listening to his two best friends having sex right now. Horrified, he ran to his room and got into bed, hoping it was all just a nightmare. 

The rest of the night, Nino didn’t sleep a wink. 

His mind wouldn’t stop replaying what he had heard over and over. And actually, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that all the other times when he thought he’d heard something weird, it was probably his two friends getting it on in secret while he was sleeping in the next room. 

_‘Well, you did want them to go along,’_ said a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Jun’s. 

And yes, maybe he wanted them to get along, but wasn’t _this_ too much? What had happened to the Sho and Aiba who once couldn’t stand to be in the same room without snapping at each other?

_‘Well, they realized that their tension could be defused in more creative ways.’_

“Shut up,” he said to the empty room. 

At that moment, in the silence of dawn, he managed to hear some noises coming from outside his room. Now that he thought about it, he’d never caught his friends together in the morning. They would always make sure to be back to their respective beds—or well, couch—so that they wouldn’t raise suspicions. But Nino knew everything now, and if he wanted this farce to stop, he had to do something about it. So before he thought too much about it and stopped himself, he got up and opened the door. 

On the threshold of Aiba’s room, right in front of his, there were his two friends, lost in a world of their own. Aiba, who was only wearing his boxers and what looked like Sho’s t-shirt, was smiling as Sho was kissing his neck. Nino felt his mouth open in shock. It was one thing to know that their friends were together, but it was another thing to actually _see_ it. 

It took Aiba a minute to realize that Nino was looking at them, but when he did, he panicked and pushed Sho away with a yell. Confused, Sho looked behind him and grimaced when he saw Nino too. 

“Nino, I can explain,” Aiba started, running to his roommate. 

Nino shook his head. “I thought you hated each other,” he said, completely incredulous. 

Aiba opened his mouth to say something, but Sho stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder from behind him. 

“Can we drop the act, Masaki?”

Hearing Sho calling Aiba by first name a second time in only a few hours, Nino almost laughed. All he wanted was for his friends to get along, and they were already on a first name basis with each other. 

Aiba nodded at Sho and turned back to his roommate. “I’m sorry,” he said, bowing his head quickly. “I just… I never meant to come between you and him, you know? He’s your oldest friend, and I didn’t want you to think I was trying to steal him away. And we also thought that if this didn’t work and we broke up, you’d have to pick sides.” 

Nino crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “And making me think you hate each other is different how?” 

Aiba looked at Sho, who shook his head with a knowing look. “See, Masaki? I keep telling you that it’s a stupid plan.” 

Aiba bumped into Sho’s shoulder playfully and chuckled as he whispered: “it _is_ more exciting to sneak around though…”

“Woah!” Nino yelled, stopping his roommate before he could continue his thought. “I heard enough last night. I don’t want to know what you two freaks do to keep the spice in the relationship, thank you.” 

Sho cleared his throat, visibly embarrassed at the revelation that Nino had heard them, but Aiba didn’t seem to mind. His eyes lit up and his smile got wider as he realized something. “Now that you know, that means that Sho-chan can sleep over as many times as he likes!” 

“Eh!?” Sho and Nino said in unison.

“Yeah, think about it,” Aiba said, turning toward Sho with a suggestive look. “I can cook you breakfast every day, and then spoon-feed it to you right at the kitchen table.”

“Masaki…” Sho started as he tried to keep Aiba, who was now trying to leave kisses on his cheeks—unsuccessfully for the most part—off of him.

“Stop with the PDA!” Nino exclaimed, when Aiba finally managed to land a kiss on Sho’s lips. 

He ran to his bedroom with Aiba’s giggles following him, and when he closed his eyes he discovered with horror that the image of his two friends kissing was forever branded in his brain, together with the noises from the previous night. He was happy to know that they were finally getting along, but now his sanity was being compromised. 

_“Come on, Masaki, not here! Nino is right behind that door!”_ he heard Sho say outside. 

“Seriously?” he murmured to himself as he heard Aiba make a triumphant noise. 

Nino snapped his tongue. That was it. Either the happy couple was getting him very expensive noise-cancelling headphones, or he was going to get Aiba to move out.


End file.
